En un dia de octubre
by Luna168
Summary: En unas simple horas la vida puede cambiar completamente,pero la tierra seguira girando incesantemente


Son las 3 de la tarde es un día miércoles. El clima no va con mi estado de ánimo, es un día hermoso como poco en esta temporada, no es propicio para una despedida pero si para un nuevo comienzo - así empieza el libro que estoy leyendo, es un comienzo muy trillado- pienso

Estoy acostado en nuestra cama leyendo, tengo vacaciones pero la verdad es que son muy aburridas, pero ya tenía un ano que no cogía vacaciones, haci que fueron más obligadas que voluntarias

-Son las 3 y media- digo para mí – debería hacer la comida para cuando llegue Quatre, me levanto perezosamente de la comoda cama y me dispongo a salir de la habitación cuando de repente llegas,

Estabas tan concentrado en tus pensamientos que ni siquiera notas mi presencia, yo solo me quede observándote entrar, quería saber cuánto tiempo pasaba antes de que notaras que estaba allí

No tardaste mucho, después de todo fuiste un soldado, cuando la notas, me miras, te pones nervioso, tu respiración y pulso aumentan. Y lo peor es que tu sabes que yo me di cuenta cosa que te pone aun más nervioso lo único que haces es saludarme con un beso como si nada, pero evitas mi mirada

Pienso que tal vez sea estrés, pero pude ver tus ojos, aun que tu evitaras mirarme fijamente, y pude ver una gran tristeza

_**Mirándote a los ojos juraría**_

_**Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme**_

-Quatre te pasa algo ?- digo preocupado - tienes una cara muy triste, te sucedió algo ?

- no pasa nada trowa solo estoy un poco estresado por el trabajo eso es todo

Obviamente me estas mintiendo, pero que me estarás ocultando

-no me mientas se que te pasa algo – digo interesado

-Pero que te hace pensar eso- pregunto

- mi amor yo te amo, amo cada detalle tuyo y como conozco cada pequeño detalle puedo notar cuando algo te pasa

Quatre empezó a llorar despacio como queriendo que yo no me de cuanta, a lo que fui a abrazarlo para reconfortarle, él me rechazo y empezó a llorar mas fuerte

-Te tengo que decir algo, pero no quiero hacerlo

-Puedes decirme cualquier cosa estaré con tigo en cualquier situación

_**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo**_

_**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**_

_**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**_

-Yo me he enamorado de otra persona - dijo quatre llorando mientras yo no podía creer lo que había dicho la única persona a la que he amado en toda mi vida

_**Y como es él En qué lugar se enamoró de ti**_

_**De donde es A qué dedica el tiempo libre**_

_**Pregúntale Por que ha robado un trozo de mi vida**_

_**Es un ladrón Que me ha robado todo**_

Yo lo único que hice fue quedarme estático pensando analizando todo, eso explicaría sus últimas actitudes, yo sabía que se estaba alejando de mi, pero pensé que solo era una crisis después de todo llevamos juntos como 4 anos, creí que era, eso ya va hace 2 meses. Quedo claro soy el más grande estúpido.

- Por favor dime algo, no te quedes callado, si quieres insultarme insúltame, si quieres golpearme golpéame, pero por favor no te quedes callado- dijo desesperado

- Quien es él?- pregunto

- tú lo conoces, es wufei- dijo él con un tono desesperado mientras seguía llorando amargamente

- Y desde cuándo que sientes esto? -

- Desde hace 1 mes, trowa no fue mi intención enamorarme, estaba confundido, pero hoy me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de el –

- Él lo sabe ? –

-Si hoy me dijo que me amaba, como yo a él, que él siempre estuvo enamorado de mi pero él prefirió callar y tenerme aunque sea como amigo

- Que triste – digo, después de todo wufei es un amigo mío, supongo que entiendo su dolor y no los culpo

_**Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde**_

_**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve**_

- Entonces supongo que tu quieres estar junto a él, verdad – dije con la mayor suavidad posible, aun que en fondo me moría de dolor

- si- dijo con una voz quebrada

- te deseo lo mejor quatre, espero que él te haga feliz- le dije fingiendo una de mis mejores sonrisas

-Pero porque me dices eso, porque porque no me odias, no entiendes lo que acabo de hacer – dijo el desesperado, es que miento demasiado bien, o el no quiere darse cuenta…

Claro que lo entendía tu me habías dejado de amar, eso ya lo sabía hace mucho, pero egoístamente esperaba que tú no te hallas dado cuenta de eso, me conformaba con amarte mientras tu dudabas

Fue mi culpa, tú siempre te obligabas neciamente a seguir creyendo en esta ilusión, mientras que yo me aprovechaba de tu terquedad para seguir amándote, aunque sea unilateralmente

- Trowa es que tu nunca me amaste y todo lo que me decías era mentira- dijo el levantándose débilmente, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos

- Yo siempre te ame y siempre lo hare, pero quiero lo mejor para ti y si tu amas a otra persona te deseo que seas feliz con el -

_**El estará esperando para amarte**_

_**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte**_

Quatre otra vez se dejo caer esta vez en la cama llorando cada vez mas angustiosamente, en realidad se lo veía destrozado, el no quería hacerme daño se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho

- Quatre el te estará esperando, no deberías hacerlo esperar, aparte supongo que lo debes estar extrañando mucho-digo

Con cada palabra que digo, con cada lágrima que el bota, ciento como el vacio que antes llenaba el amor a quatre se va haciendo más grande

Yo he sufrido mucho desde balazos a apuñaladas, pero preferiría mil veces morir de la forma más cruel a sentir este dolor que siento

_**Y abrígate te sienta bien ese vestido gris**_

_**Sonríete que no sospeche que has llorado**_

Por favor quatre, no llores mas – yo lo abrazo protectoramente – que si wufei se da cuenta que has llorado se sentirá muy triste- digo yo reconfortablemente

El se levanta y seca sus lagrimas – tienes razón trowa el me estará esperando, solo déjame recoger mis cosas – yendo hacia el armario con intenciones de llevarse sus cosas, pero lo cogí de la mano

_**Y déjame ir preparando mi equipaje**_

_**Perdóname Si te hago otra pregunta**_

- No esta es tu casa, dile a wufei que se queden aquí, su departamento es pequeño y este está cerca de las oficinas de los preventers , ustedes quédense yo soy el que se irá-

Voy al armario a coger mis pertenencias, son pocas solo me llevo las que no me hagan acuerdo de quatre; pero pensándolo mejor me llevare las que me hagan acuerdo a él, yo no quiero olvidarme nunca de él ni nunca dejar de amarlo

El trata de detenerme, pero yo sigo recogiendo mis cosas sin prestarle atención, como si fuera algo automático

_**Y como es él En qué lugar se enamoró de ti**_

_**De donde es A qué dedica el tiempo libre**_

- A donde iras ? – dijo el preocupado

- La verdad es que no lo sé- dije honestamente

- Entonces no te vayas –

- me tengo que ir, yo ya no pertenezco aquí

Con eso ultimo cerré mi maleta, pero me di cuenta de que se me estaba quedando el libro que estaba leyendo, me lo había regalado Quatre hace poco, lo guarde, Salí del cuarto, pase por la sala acogedora que teníamos y me dirigí a la puerta principal

- Aquí voy a dejar las llaves – colocándolas en la mesita del centro

- vas a seguir yendo a los preventers? – pregunto quatre desde el marco de la puerta de la sala pero no respondí

Me gire y abrí la puerta, viendo el hermoso día que hacía, intente dar unos pasos pero algo me retuvo

- antes de que te vayas – dijo reteniéndome de la mano – debes saber que yo nunca te traicione solo nos veíamos nunca tuvimos relaciones ni nos besamos, siempre, siempre te respete

- Lo sé yo nunca dude de tu fidelidad... bueno adiós y que te vaya bien-

Con eso vi esos hermosos ojos por última vez, , y cerré la puerta. Juro que nunca olvidare tu mirada pero no quiero llevarme esa cara llena de angustia preferiría la cara bondadosa que tanto amaba.

Con esa puerta cerrada también es un capítulo cerrado y uno nuevo para comenzar, pero la verdad es que no se qué tipo de historia se vuelva mi vida de ahora en adelante

_**Pregúntale Por que ha robado un trozo de mi vida**_

_**Es un ladrón Que me ha robado todo**_

Camine por las calles con mi maleta, mientras meditaba en mi futuro;

Ahora que hare sin ti – pensé – y de repente la respuesta le llego;

Hoy a muerto trowa barton- pensé - pues yo solo vivía para amarlo, no volveré a los preventers, Me hire a otra colonia una muy lejos de aquí comenzare desde cero sin nombre sin pasado pero sobretodo, he decidido que nunca más amare a nadie más.

Pensé en suicidarme pero, vivir sin ti será mi expiación de mis pecados, adensas Quatre tarde o temprano se enteraría y se culparía para siempre, y yo quiero que él sea feliz, siempre sonriente, como yo lo conocí hace 5 años cuando todos teníamos esperanzas en este mundo que no cambio para nada.

Solo tengo 21 años pero ya he vivido el equivalente a muchas vidas, desde mis días con los mercenarios hasta la lucha con los gundams yo vivía sin un propósito, pero lo conocí a él y pensé que ya tenía un lugar al cual llamar hogar pero hoy lo perdí todo

Extrañare todo de esta ciudad, también a mis amigos y mi trabajo que tanto amaba, pero sobre todo extrañare a mi amado Quatre; su rostro, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de amor, su cuerpo, nuestras noches de entrega, pero sobre todo extrañare mis ilusiones de un futuro junto a el

Le mandare una carta a hero y a duo, despidiéndome para siempre y pidiéndoles que no odien a quatre ni a wufei, después de todo yo no los odio

Cosas como la paz ,la justicia, el futuro ya no me importan más, por las cosas que luche en el pasado ya no tienen ningún valor para mí. El mundo se ha vuelto un lugar triste sin ti

Me detuve en una calle mientras las otras personas caminaban siguiendo con sus vidas, el mundo seguía dando vueltas aunque para mí ya se había detenido su corazón, y en voz alta dijo;

- Son las 5 de la tarde del día viernes 23 de octubre del año 201 después de la colonia, hoy trowa barton ha muerto - en eso el sol resplandeció en un día frio y nublado - Si, hace un día hermoso; malo para un final, pero bueno para un nuevo comienzo, que clase de comienzo puede tener esta historia sin una razón de existir

En ese momento se dio cuenta que tal vez esa frase no era tan tonta como él pensaba.


End file.
